The Legend of Heiwa Weathers
by T00thY
Summary: I am Heiwa Weathers and this is my story. Warning abuse rape murder romance friendships swearing. rated High T or M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _a long time ago... something terrible happened... it affected a lot of people... even my family who which had no part in it._

I felt really depressed and angry about the whole thing... only I and he knew the truth... what really happened... after what happened e moved to a new town called Hope Valley. to be honest I didn't really want to go since the name kind of frightened me. I was always in trouble at home but never at school... at home it's different... lets not talk about that... when we got there... everyone was staring at us... not at me but my parents. Yeah my father was an escaped convict, but how could they know that... he never showed his face to the Mounties they only knew his real name which we kept a secret so we don't get... never mind... anyways a woman who looked middled aged... teacher like... she introduced herself as Elizabeth Thatcher. I introduced myself as Heiwa to Segi, my father introduced himself as Shikei to Segi and my mother as Jane to Segi. my siblings were on the other carriage, we told Elizabeth. a Mountie came to us to get our bags he introduced him self as Jack Thornton. He looked nice and so I gave him a smile. I told him I was 15 and my name. He gave me a smile and got our bags to our house which dad bought. I asked where the school was and when I can start dad said that I will start when I've pleased him. Jack raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked confused.

"Jack... what does he mean by 'pleased'?"

"I don't know just stay away from trouble..." He gave me a worrying look. I looked at him and mouthed

 _'don't interfere'_

His face lit up. Damit to much...

"sir can you give me and Elizabeth a minute..."

"Sure Jack"

since I have incredible hearing, I heard the whole conisation.

"Jack what's going on?"

"He is in trouble..."

"Who?"

"The boy Heiwa..."

"Oh gosh Jack what trouble?..."

"Lets just say its painful." I heard her gasp. I walked up the stairs into my dads room to get down with pleasing him.

"Come on... strip down.." I did so..

"Bend down..." I sadly did... it was even more painful then last time... i tried screaming for Jack but I couldn't because his lips were covering mine...

* * *

"Shikei to Segi!" I herd him call... yes... could this be... it? My dad thrusted harder and harder and while doing that he started to cloth me and himself some how. i ended up laying on his bed almost past out, he went down stairs to go talk to JAck and Elizabeth.

Damit! He always wins... ALWAYS!

"Where's Heiwa? can I talk to him?"

"Sure let me go get him.." I herd the footsteps coming up the stairs of the house...

"HEIWA! if you say one word about us and your screwed along with your mother!" he grabbed me by the neck and nibbled on my neck, I started to cry.

"Yes father..." I cleaned up and walked down stairs... Jack was standing there with a straight face... Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked the crying teacher.

"Oh I'm not crying."

"Then why do you sound like it?" I asked firmly. she looked a bit offended so stoped staring at her and looked down to show that I didn't mean any harm.

"Well why don't you start school today?" Elizabeth said with a smile. I nod.

"sure I don't care." Jack and Elizabeth guided me to the school like body guards. The kids just stared. One said...

"Miss Thatcher who's he? and why does he have red hair?"

"Heiwa?"

"Hi my name is Heiwa to Segi and I wasn't born with red hair my dad dyed it because he said it brought out my eyes." Jack looked at Elizabeth again, worryingly.

"Uhhhhhhhhh ok?" She walked away and Elizabeth sat me down at a desk next to some other boy named Cody. he seemed nice but a bit reckless. I can tell by the way he sits and looks. He asked about my red hair. I told him I dyed it because it brought out my eyes. we talked a lot. he sounded a bit exited to meet me and to get to know me. I can guess he lived with a nice family. he told me about his sister and how she is smart and she is cool and stuff I hear from people. at recess he wanted to talk about me and my siblings. I said

"I am just a shadow of my siblings, when they get here you wont remember me, only as the useless shadow who has no emotions apart from despair."

he didn't really understand what I meant but he nod and told me more about Abigail and how she owns a café.

"Cool so where is it?"

"I'll take you there after school!"

"OH I can't my dad wants me to help the him with chores around I'm and the house. and he'll get mad if I don't help him!" DAMIT to loud...

"Oh I'm sure he'll understand.."

"NO! I'M SORRY I CAN'T I WANT TOO BUT I CAN'T!"

"Heiwa!" I herd Elizabeth yell.

"Get over here!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing... just chatting like friends..." I looked to the ground.

"Heiwa!" i herd jack.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Jack had this look on his face that made me feel worried/scared.

"Yeah... uh sure..."

"I went in side and i saw a couple of adults and teachers... even the paster was there. they sat me down at a table.

"All this just for shouting?" I teased.

"No." the tall man said starkly.

"Now Heiwa... i just wanted to know about your dad... Shikei..." Jack asked.

"What about him?"

"Jack just cut to the chase!" a man yelled.

"Are you getting raped?"

I began to feel sick..

"uhhhhhhhh what do you mean?... Uh um no? I uh..." Shit I think they got the hint

about the pleasing ad the font interfere shit shit shit!.

"Heiwa... What's going on between you and your father?" Elizabeth tried to confery me.

"We are looking for a man name Luke weathers... He is a child rapist and he muedered 30 people do you know him?" The tall blond man who was standing behind Jack came forward and tried to get answers out of me.

"Ummmm no I don't know him..." Gosh I feel sick, I never thought they knew his real name!

"You sure because we will protect you from this man if he threatened to kill you... Heiwa..."

"no no no he isn't Luke Weathers!" Tears streaming down my eyes. Abigail saw the look on my eyes. Fear...

"Heiwa what is the matter?"

"nothing... You can't get anything out of me!" Damit they'll know...

"Anythig out of you sounds like you know something..."

"Bill that's too much!" Abigail shouted.

"Jist trying to do my job..."

"Well it's making him upset and I hate to se that!"

"Abigail I think you and Elizabeth should leave..."

"Bill you can't kick us out..."

"Do as he says..." I spoke up.

"It doesn't matter..."

Abigail and Elizabeth left the classroom.

"We would like to hear some answers out of you Heiwa.."

"please let me go I don't know anything!" I begged I didn't want to let anyone die or get hurt for my sake.

"Yes you do know something and your not leaving until we get answers!"

"Bill don't get to rough on him."

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM JACK HE IS RAPING THIS POOR INISENT KID!" He slammed the table.

"You really want to find him don't you..."

he looked at me.

"THATS to bad because you can't get anything out of me because there isn't anything there to begin with. So please let me go!" A tear of fear streamed down my face.

"Let him go Bill..."

"Fine but we'll speck to your father when it gets dark..."

"He is busy at that hour..""Doing what?"

"Bill!"

he waved and I walked out the door. Cody was there waiting with the other boys.

"Hey Heiwa what's going on? Are you crying?" The boys giggled but not Cody or Gabe.

"no..."

"Oh my gosh he's crying!" They stated to laugh really loudly and the other buys joined in, apart from Gabe and Cody.

"Guys it's not funny, shut up!" They stopped. I started to walk home.

"My dad wants me to come home early!" I yelled.

"YOUR LATE HEIWA!" My dad yelled.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

"Come on into the shed we go!"

"NO!" He dragged me into the shed and began to strap me onto the bed he had prepared.

"No please!" He began to undo his belt.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Shut up!" He hit me hard with his belt.

"Now say my name as I thrust you hard and as I do it tell me why you were late!"

"no please not again today! I was late because I was playing baseball with the boys! I was trying to fit in!"

"YOU'LL NEVER FIT IN!" Another strick. WHILE HE THRUSTS ME HARDER AND HARDER

"please someone help me!"

"Heiwa is that you?" Gabe... YES

"IN HERE!" I started to cry in happiness. But as planned my dad had a chainsaw. Shit someone was going to get hurt again...

"HEIWA!" Jack? Bill? Elizabeth? Abigail? YES YES YES I'VE FUCKING WON!

"HELP!" I screamed y father was too slow to muthel the scream.

Jack and Bill try to kick down the door but my father put a heavy load of stuff I front of the door. My father started to nibble on my neck again.

"Noooo!" I scream.

"Sorry son," he thruster harder and harder until I saw black dots, everything was slipping... I finally screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before I black out...

no pov

Jack and Bill try to shot their way in. Until the herd a terrifying scream... Jack got out his gun and ninja kicked the front door and he barged right in.

"LET HEIWA GO!" He gasped seeing Heiwa bleeding everywhere, not breathing, lifeless. He saw his father there half naked with his hands up.

"oops must of killed him..." He gave an evil smirk.

"Your too late... He's dead check the pulse..." Jack checked Heiwas half backed body to see if there is any life at all. Then his heart started to beet.

"No... His heart is beating..."

Shikei gasped in relief that his own son is still alive...

"jack..." Heiwa woke up and saw the mess. He started to cry...

"I"m sorry that I didn't tell you... He would of killed everyone I knew... And yes he is Luke Weathers, and I'm Heiwa Weathers." Elizabeth and Abigail untied Heiwa out of the. We and carried him bridal style out of his shed and onto a soft bed. (In his house) "Heiwa..." Cody and Gabe looked at their friend covered in blood, tears and half nacked... Abigail got Cody out but Gabe helped Heiwa with his clothing.

Heiwas pov

when I woke up to see Jack holding a gun at my father was the best thing I have ever seen in my life... Elizabeth Abigail and Gabe got my better cloths, and Jack and Bill got my father in Jail, they are having a trail on Thursday. School was great sence then, a few people around Hope Valley found out what happened to me but they didn't talk about it straight to my face.

Thursday... Came... And boy I was scared... I have to tell everyone what's been going on in the shed and bedrooms. Everyone will have to know about... The thing... That happened 3 years ago... It's what started it all...

* * *

 **A/n hey guys I know this is a depressing story but hey I'm good at it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The trial… is today… they'll find out about her…. oh no

"We are gavered here today for the trail between Luke Weathers and Heiwa Weathers. Luke…."

He was going first; he's going to tell everyone. What took place 3 years ago.

"As we know what happened to Heiwa 3 days ago, I am here to prove here today that is not the case, and that he did the same thing to someone else." Everyone was confused, the judge looked at me. And then looked back at the lawyer defending my dad.

"3 years ago, Heiwa Weathers killed his own mother out of free will. She was also pregnant, with his child." Everyone gasped. Abigail looked at me with fear…

"Heiwa… is this true?"

"OH course not they would have to have evidence for that!" damit, they have the test results, and the picture…

"We have the test results here and a photo of the crash."

"Heiwa... Did you or did you not do these things that your father said you did?"

It was so hard to say I did. My reputation is getting damaged but I can recover it by being honest. I can always explain what really happened.

"Ummmmmm ugh..."

"Heiwa we know you didn't do it..." Jack assured me. But I can't lie. I have to say... Yes..

"Yes I did." Everyone gasped. Jack just looked at me, shocked Elizabeth went up to me to see if I was lying but I told her

"Yes, I'll explain in a minute."

"Heiwa please explain your side of the story."

I stood up. Abigail had a worrying expression on her face, she wanted to know answers. Jack just looked at me with a straight face. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to know answers... So did Gabe bad Cody.

"3 years ago I was only 12 and at the time my dad was seeing another woman because my mother refused to have sex with him so he looked for another woman. Even though he was abusing me at the time as well it wasn't enough to please him. So he thought it would be a good idea to see me raping Lilly. He wanted to see fear in her eyes as I 'did it'. I was using a condom but I guess it broke. Or so I thought. I looked through the used condom and I found a hole in it. A hole looked like it has been cut. I know it's been 3 years and I can't really prove any of this but... What can I do he has won against me with my tragic past of stupidity. Please listen a heed my call. He is the Luke Weathers who killed 30 people... And your going to arrest a 15 year old because he was to scared to face his own end." I sat back down and Abigail gave me a smile. Jack nodded in pleasure and Elizabeth cried with joy.

"We will take a brake so we can discuss this." Everyone left Te room. We went to Abigail's cafe and had something to eat. Gabe asked me if I was alright since it was a pretty big thing to admit.

"Yeah... Sorry you had to hear all of that. I wasn't on planning on telling anyone until... Never.." I chuckled.

"Heiwa?" Cody gave a worried look.

"What is it Cody?"

"Is it normal for a man to bring a big bag of money and hue it to the jugde?"

"Well if you do that you'll go to jail because it is called bribing the judge."

Wait no... How can I forget... he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Oh... no... he isn't!" Jack ran towards me and said its unlikely that the judge will do so. I said that he was a very rich and convincing man. Jack and Bill went out of the café and walked over to my dads lawyer to see what is in the bag.

"Sir please show me what is in the bag."

"Uhhhh sure." he opened the bag to find nothing but books and paper of evidence what I did.

"He wants it to look at it."

"Ok."

They walk back and told us what happened.

"Hmmmmm, I hope its all false and just a huge prank." Cody mumbled.

"Look I know the whole thing is a shock to all of you but has some decency and try to help me cope with all this because it doesn't look easy as it feels!"

"Heiwa clam down... don't worry it wont be long..." Elizabeth hugged me tightly.

"What happens if nothing good happens and he wins and he keeps on.."

'Shhhh shhh shhhhhhhh Heiwa that will never happen... we wont let it." Elizabeth, Abigail and jack all came around to hug me.

"We won't let that happen... ever"


	3. NOTICE! (not a chapter)

**ok I just want to get this out there.**

 **I have been getting a lot of hate lately on some of my stories and I don't know if its the same person of not but it getting really annoying. I cant block this person because lots a guest now if its the same person sorry and I its someone else trying to be someone else then please just... its great that you have an opinion that great but, try not to make it look like a hate comment because it damages the reputation I have and I need that reputation I have to write good stories for you guys! I am only going to make one of these and ill soon delete this post and move on but just listen to what I am saying. oh and for the**

 **The Legend of Heiwa Weathers... I F*****G love the story ok don't hate! its a good story and ok you don't like it don't review!**


End file.
